


Romance at the beach

by HermioneGranger001



Category: HarryPotter - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneGranger001/pseuds/HermioneGranger001
Summary: Beach Romance





	Romance at the beach

\- [ ] It was a warm and sunny day and Both Ginny and Hermione were lying on the beach enjoying their ice creams , the two girls had finished their studies at hogwarts and they were enjoying their holiday,Both girls had met during their school days and they had become the best of friends ever since Hermione had found the clues to rescue Ginny from the clutches of evil. They had both been Wild in their younger years at Hogwarts and had matured into the beautiful young women that were able to be together for the whole of eternity. Hermione was dressed in a wine red bikini whereas Ginny was wearing a bright yellow and red Bikini. It had been a long time Since Harry and Ginny had broken up with each other and Ginny had found comfort with being around Hermione, Hermione was slightly older than Ginny and had a crush on Ginny ever since the day that Harry and Ginny had split up. These two girls were inseparable and loved each other. They both enjoyed being together and they both knew that the other was there when they needed each other. They were both enjoying the sun when all of a sudden the clouds started going a dark Grey and big drops of Hail started Falling out of the sky. With this Both Ginny and Hermione packed up their things and made their way back to the house which overlooked the beach and had a beautiful beach view. As they both made their way back to the house, The Hail got harder and more thick as Ginny and Hermione made their way back to the house before they got soaked from the hail.  
\- [ ] Once they were inside the house they went upstairs to change out of their wet and damp clothes and dry themselves off  
\- [ ] Ginny then Changed into a beautiful Turquoise and pearl purple Dress with a stunning diamond Necklace and beautiful tear dropped Earrings. Ginny then made her way downstairs to the kitchen where Hermione had made them a wonderful dish of smoked Haddock,Roasted Vegetables,Chips and baked beans. Hermione was Dressed in a Beautiful yellow Dress with a purple and Teal necklace and Winged Angel Earrings And as they both sat down to enjoy their meal Hermione handed Ginny a small box that had been wrapped up in the Gryffindor house Colors. As Ginny opened the box She noticed a small indent in the back of the box so she pressed it and the panel in the box slid back to reveal another box but this was bigger than the first box but she opened it and inside was a great piece of diamond with a note attached.


End file.
